1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact tool for performing a linear hammering operation on a workpiece, and more particularly to a technique for cushioning a reaction force received from the workpiece during hammering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 52-109673 discloses an electric hammer having a vibration reducing device.